


Forgive Me

by ziamcumlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamcumlinson/pseuds/ziamcumlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry....

Two days. It took two days for Zayn to realize he just made the worst mistake of his life. He didn't mean to run. He just didn't know how to react. How do you react when something like that happens?

He was getting married. He had to focus on that. But somehow no matter what he did his mind kept going back to those words. They kept repeating in his mind over and over like a broken record. The worst part had to have been Liam's face.

Liam looked so crushed when Zayn had turned and literally ran away from him. He had never seen his best mate look so hurt. Well except after he broke up with Danielle but that was a sadness he never hoped to see again. It had crushed Zayn to see Liam like that. And now, somewhere Liam was probably feeling the same, if not worse than he did then. And it was entirely Zayn's fault.

Zayn rolled over in bed and closed his eyes. He hadn't been able to get much sleep the past couple nights because whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was Liam and all he could smell was Liam and LiamLiamLiam. Tonight would be no different. 

_Liam was drunk, like not your I'm so drunk I laugh at everything but your I'm so drunk I don't know my name. Zayn had only ever seen him this drunk one time and that was after his split with Danielle. Zayn helped carry Liam back to their hotel room. It was the last concert of the tour before they were able to go spend a much needed three month break with friends and family. During said break Zayn was getting married which is part of the reason Liam was so drunk right now._

_"You're my best mate." Liam slurred in Zayn's ear. Zayn smiled sweetly back before helping him into the room and into bed._

_Zayn got Liam some food and water and he sobered up quite a bit. Well enough to be coherent and to be in control of his actions._

_"Zayn will you come snuggle with me?" Liam pouted. Zayn turned around and smiled at his best friend. He always had a soft spot for Liam. Every since the day they met at McDonald's._

_"Of course Li." Zayn pulled his shirt over his head and started to walk towards the bed. He noticed Liam visibly gulp._

_He dropped his pants so he was only in his boxers and crawled into bed next to Liam. Liam followed suit and quickly stripped down to his boxers as well. He looked down to see he was hard. He sheepishly looked to Zayn before scurrying off towards the bathroom._

_Liam had never been so hard in his life. He desperately wanted release. He quickly grabbed his length before he remembered Zayn was in the other room. Maybe he would help. Liam exited the bathroom to find Zayn staring at him._

_"Everything okay Li? Do you have to puke? Can I get you anything?" Liam smiled at how caring his best friend was._

_"No I'm alright." Liam sighed as he adjusted himself so he could walk. He noticed Zayn look down at him before he met his eyes. This time Zayn's eyes were hungry._

_"I can help with that you know." Zayn winked and Liam all but collapsed on the ground. Did Zayn just suggest...? No but he couldn't have. Oh but he did. Liam was going to take advantage of it._

_Liam nodded as he stumbled over to the bed. He looked up to Zayn quickly. Zayn smiled sweetly and closed the space between them with a kiss._

_They had kissed before. But it was on total accident. Well that's what Zayn thought anyways. He had no idea that Liam had it planned. He had no idea of Liam's true feelings._

_Zayn moaned as Liam deepened the kiss, grabbing a handful of Zayn's precious locks and pulling him closer. Liam darted his tongue out and faintly started too rub Zayn's lips gently. He smiled as Zayn opened his mouth and let Liam take control._

_They had kissed a few times after their "accidental" kiss. It was always when they were drunk. Zayn learned early on to let Liam take control because every time Zayn tried Liam would get pissy and stop the kiss._

_Zayn savored the feel of Liam's tongue caressing his own. He gasped as he felt Liam's hand rubbing him to full hardness. Zayn would be lying if he said Liam didn't get him hard. He was his best mate and he didn't look at him like that, but he was a good looking guy._

_Zayn whimpered into Liam's mouth as Liam pulled his erection out of his boxers and continued to rub him. Zayn pulled away from the kiss and let out a pornographic moan as Liam rocked his hips down into him. Zayn quickly scurried to get Liam out of his boxers._

_He stroked him a few times before placing a sweet kiss on Liam's lips and bending down and encasing Liam's length completely. Liam moaned at the feeling and placed his hands in Zayn's hair. Zayn moaned around his length as he pushed him down farther._

_It would be unfair to say the 2 hadn't done this before. They had in fact done this a few times. The first time was right after Liam and Danielle broke up. Liam said he just wanted to forget. Zayn gave him the most amazing blow job of Liam's life and that became a regular thing for a while. Until Liam tried to push it farther one night and Zayn was more than a little tipsy and allowed it. It was the most amazing sex of his life. He loved it. He would never tell anyone that though. So if he was being honest with himself he wanted this._

_Liam let out a moan as he looked down to Zayn who had more than half his length in his mouth. Zayn looked up at the moan and Liam pulled him off quickly by his hair._

_"I want to be in you" Liam panted. Zayn nodded and crawled onto his back on the bed as Liam walked over to his suitcase. He came back with a bottle of lube and a condom. Zayn smiled up at him as he slicked up three of his fingers._

_Liam circled Zayn's tight entrance a few times teasingly with his finger before be bent down and placed a kiss on his lips swallowing his moan as he pushed his finger in. Zayn tensed then relaxed after a few thrusts. He kissed Liam back with a neediness telling him to add more without speaking the words. Liam understood and added a second finger scissoring him and opening him up expertly before quickly adding a third._

_Liam pulled away and smiled down at Zayn. Zayn smiled back and bit his lip as Liam curled his middle finger and found that sweet spot inside of him. Zayn moaned and started to wiggle around. Liam pulled his fingers out and quickly opened the condom before rolling it on and slicking himself up. He stroked himself a few times._

_"Ready?" Liam asked as he lined himself up with Zayn's entrance and pushed his legs up to his chest. Zayn nodded._

_Liam leaned down to place kisses on Zayn's chest tattoos as he pushed into him slowly. Zayn whimpered at the slow pace. He was used to Liam being rough and this slow side of Liam was not one he liked. Liam started to thrust into him harder and faster causing Zayn's breath to catch in his throat._

_Zayn moaned as Liam continuously hit his sweet spot with each expert thrust. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and played with the hair on the nape of his neck before pulling him down so his lips could touch Liam's._

_Liam continued his thrusts hard and fast. Zayn wanted so badly to touch himself but he didn't want to release Liam's head for fear he would pull away. Liam felt the pre-cum of Zayn's tip rub his belly. He reached his hand down and started pumping him in time to his thrusts._

_Zayn felt himself getting close, really really close. He shivered as he felt it coming. He bit Liam's lip as he came all over his stomach and Liam's hand. Liam pumped him til he was dry._

_The feeling of Zayn clenching around Liam sent him over the edge a few seconds later. He thrust sloppily a few more times before he pulled out of Zayn and discarded the condom collapsing next to him. Zayn pulled him into a hug._

_"You get better each time we do that." Zayn said as he placed a quick kiss to Liam's mouth._

_"Hey Zayn...." Liam said as he pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes._

_"Yeah." Zayn looked to Liam to see him biting his lip and looking at the bed nervously. Liam took a deep breath before meeting Zayn's eyes._

_"I am in love with you." Zayn froze. He looked to Liam to see him staring at him waiting for him to say something back._

_"Li... I..." Zayn pushed Liam away and quickly got out of bed. He pulled on his boxers. "I gotta go." Zayn said as he rushed towards the door. He chanced a glance back at Liam and he really wished he didn't. His heart broke._

_Liam sat on the bed slumped over and his body was shaking. Zayn was sure he heard a sob escape him as he closed the door and ran to Niall's room._

 

Liam laid in bed and thought about last night. It was obvious to him now that Zayn didn't care about him that way. He had just messed up a great friendship.

After he had told Zayn he was in love with him and Zayn fled the room, Liam laid crying in bed for a few minutes before he packed all his things and snuck out of the hotel. He took the next flight home and left without a word to anyone. 

He knew he was going to get in trouble. They had press the next day before they left. But he didn't care. He couldn't be around his mates. Well, if he could even call Zayn that anymore. 

Liam started to cry as he thought about how horrible life would be without Zayn. He had been there for him during the happiest times in his life and the worst. He was always there with a kiss and a cuddle to make Liam feel better. 

Liam hated himself. He hated himself so badly right now. Why did he have to tell Zayn that. He knew Zayn didn't feel the same. He was getting married for God sakes. Liam had just ruined the best thing in his life. 

He didn't know the exact moment he knew he was in love with Zayn. He had always felt something unexplainable for him. They had always just clicked in a way neither one understood. 

If Liam had to guess, he would say it was probably all those times Zayn helped him after Danielle. His break up hit him hard. Danielle was the first real girlfriend Liam had. She was his world.

After they broke up Liam became a mess. He was always crying or drinking or on most nights both. Zayn was the only one of the boys who helped him. The others cared about him but he had pushed them away. For some reason he let himself cling to Zayn. 

Zayn was one of the sweetest people Liam ever met. That was probably part of the reason he fell for him so hard. He cared about other peoples happiness before his own. He loved the people in his life so unconditionally. 

Part of Liam knew he could never fully lose Zayn. Zayn wouldn't allow it. Liam wondered if Zayn was as miserable as he was. Well if he was, Zayn was the only person who would know where to find him.

When Liam had landed he called his mom and told her what happened. She was as heart broken for him as he was. She told him to take all the time in the world and she would see him when he got things sorted out. She gave him a bit of advice that he took.

"Go somewhere only he could find you." Which is why Liam is where he is now.

On one of the days Liam had been feeling horrible after his break up with Danielle Zayn had told him to pack. They took the private jet to Paris. They both always loved Paris. They had talked about buying an apartment here together so they could "get away" from everything.

They had looked at one and stayed in it for a week. They had decided they wanted to buy it and when they called to tell the realtor she told them it was already sold. Zayn was crushed, Liam not so much.

The second Liam walked into it it felt like home. He instantly called the realtor and told him he would take it. Zayn never even knew.

Liam sighed as he rolled over again in bed and looked out the huge floor to ceiling window in the bedroom. The sun was just rising. He took in the breath taking view of the Eiffel Tower. The only thing that would make this better would be Zayn wrapped around him. He started to cry again before eventually falling asleep. 

 

When Zayn had woken up the next morning he went straight to his and Liam's room. When he had asked if he could stay with Niall, Niall didn't question him. He allowed Zayn to cuddle into bed. Niall was sure he faintly heard Zayn sobbing as he fell asleep. 

Zayn had thought long and hard about it. He had a whole speech he prepared to tell Liam. He took a deep breath as he pushed open their hotel room door.

"Li!" He said cheerfully. He stopped and looked around the room noticing Liam was gone and so was all of his belongings. He quickly turned on his heels and walked towards Paul's room banging on the door. Paul opened it and looked at Zayn.

"What?" He hissed rubbing his eyes to get some of the sleepiness out. It was 7 in the morning and Zayn had just woken him up.

"Where's Liam?" 

"In your room...?" Paul looked confused.

"No.. no hes not. All his stuff is gone and so is he."

"What?!" Paul hissed this time getting pissed off. This was unlike Liam. Paul pushed past Zayn heading towards their room. He looked inside before pulling out his phone. He quickly dialed a few different numbers.

The other boys appeared at the door and looked around confused too.

"Have you boys seen Liam?" They all shook their heads no.

"He's gone?" Niall asked. Paul nodded. "Z is this about last night?"

"What happened last night?!" Paul whipped around to Zayn. Zayn looked down. Liam couldn't have left because of him. But he knew he did. "Zayn" Paul warned.

"We got in a fight." Zayn said shaking his head. Louis rushed over and pulled him into his arms as Zayn started to cry.

"What happened?" Louis asked as he pulled away and brushed some of Zayn's tears away. He looked around the room.

"I will go make some calls" Paul said leaving the room knowing this was between the boys. After he had left Louis turned to Zayn again. 

"Z what happened?" Zayn let out a shaky breath. 

"We were drinking down at the bar and Liam got pretty drunk. So I brought him back up here and one thing lead to another." He bit his lip and looked up to his mates with tears in his eyes. "He told me he was in love with me." He said collapsing to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. 

Louis kneeled down and gathered Zayn into his arms. Zayn soon felt two more bodies joining him. It was almost the perfect group hug, they were just missing the glue that held them all together.

"What did you say to him Zayn?" Harry asked after a while when Zayn had calmed down.

"Nothing.... he came to my room." Niall spoke as realization hit him. Zayn let out a whimper.

"Oh Z. He is probably so hurt. How do you feel about him?" Louis asked even though he already knew the answer. 

"I... I love him too." Zayn said wiping his eyes. 

"Then go find him and tell him." 

"We have press in an hour." Harry reminded them. 

"Okay, after press." Louis laughed lightly.

Their interview had gone alright. Zayn kept getting asked about the wedding as the date was only a week away. He couldn't stop thinking about Liam and how hurt he looked the last time he saw him. 

"Where is Liam boys?" The interviewer asked. Zayn had to bit his lip to stop himself from crying. They didn't feel the same without Liam.

"He wasn't feeling the best so we wanted him to stay in bed." Louis spoke up. Harry glanced over at Zayn and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into his side. Zayn buried his face into his neck and took many deep calming breaths. He felt a hand slowly start to rub his back and he knew it was Louis. Zayn stayed like that the rest of the interview. 

When the interview ended Harry and Louis didn't pull away. Zayn stayed there as well, not having the energy to move. 

"Z..." Zayn looked up at the sound of Harry's sweet voice. "Could you dry my neck please?!" He laughed. Zayn pulled away and wiped it with his sleeve before he stood and walked away from the boys. 

"We have to do something. I hate seeing him like this."

"If he's that bad imagine Liam."

"Let's not imagine Liam."

"I'm going to call him." Harry said as he pulled his phone out and dialed Liam's number putting it on speaker. He surprisingly answered on the second ring. 

"Hello." He sobbed into the phone. 

"Li babe... how are you?" Lou asked into the phone.

"Horrible." He choked out.

"Man what happened? Where are you?" Niall asked.

"I told Zayn I love him and he ran so, so did I."

"Why did you run Li?"

"I... just....couldn't.... he... doesn't.... I... ruined... I lost him didn't I?" Liam wailed into the phone. All the boys looked around at each other.

"Liam I don't think you lost him mate. He is just as miserable as you are." 

"Doubt it" Liam laughed unhumorously.

"You weren't the one with a wet neck after they asked where you were during the interview mate." Harry laughed. 

"Liam he wants to find you. He has something to tell you."

"If he wants to find me, he knows where I am." Liam said before hanging up without another word. 

Zayn heard the whole thing. He hid in the shadows once he heard Liam's voice on the phone. He started to silently cry at how broken Liam sounded. 

What did he mean by 'if he wants to find me he knows where I am'? Where is he? The first thought that ran through his mind was home. But Liam wouldn't go home would he? Maybe home home to his parents? He decided to call Karen. They were close.

He pulled out his phone and headed towards one of the cars. He got inside and dialed her number. He wanted to get this over with before the boys joined him.

"Hello" she answered sweetly. 

"Hi Karen."

"How are you Zayn?" She asked sounding concerned. 

"I am horrible. Karen I am going insane." She laughed. 

"Baby I know. He isn't much better."

"Is he there?"

"No Zayn he's not. I know you love him Zayn. Go to him and tell him."

"I do love him. I love him so much Karen. I just hate how it took him running away to realize it."

"I know honey. It's better late then never." She sighed.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Honey if I did, I honestly would tell you. I have seen how much you love him and how crushed you are right now. But I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Oh, thanks Karen. I better go see if I can figure it out. Bye Karen."

"Wait Zayn!" She said into the phone as he was pulling it away from his ear.

"Yeah?" He asked hopeful. 

"I told him to go somewhere only you would know where to find him." She said before saying good bye and hanging up the phone.

Zayn sighed and thought about a place only the two of them knew about. There was many places. He absently scrolled though the pictures on his phone. He stopped and stared at the picture on his screen. 

It was of Liam. He was standing in front of a window that over looked the Eiffel Tower as the sun was setting. His silhouette was painted in pinks, oranges, yellows, and light blues. Zayn has snapped the picture just as Liam was turning around to look at him. He had the biggest smile on his face. It was Zayn's favorite picture.

Zayn wracked his brain to think of a place Liam could be. He opened the picture back up. He couldn't be there could he? No.. someone had bought that apartment. Zayn thought back to how he had reacted when they were told someone bought it. Liam had smirked. Realization hit Zayn like a ton of bricks. 

"Go to the airport now!" He told the driver.

"But Zayn..."

"I said now! I will fire your ass so help me!" He hissed. The driver nodded before he quickly pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the airport.

Zayn sent a quick text to the boys telling them he was going for Liam. He shut his phone off and smiled knowing in a few hours he would have Liam in his arms again.

The plane ride took forever. Zayn was anxious to get to Liam. He entered the apartment building and headed up towards the front desk. The woman smiled as she looked up to him.

"How may I help you?" 

"Can I have the access code to the penthouse please?" She smiled and slowly shook her head.

"I don't know it honey. That is something that only the owner knows. They make it up." 

"Thanks" Zayn mumbled as he walked towards the doors. He stopped dead in his tracks as a day popped into his head. He quickly spun around and ran to the elevator.

Once inside he quickly typed in 0723 on the keypad. The elevator started to go up and he knew he had it right. He knew that was the most important day of Liam's life and only Zayn knew that. Liam had told him it was the most important day because he gained 4 best friends. 

The elevator opened in the living room of the penthouse. Zayn smiled as he remembered the time with Liam here. It was the first time they made love. He slowly made his way into the bedroom and sighed when he saw Liam laying in bed with his back towards the door. He slowly slipped off his shoes and tip toed to the bed. 

Liam let out a whine as Zayn crawled into bed behind him. He slowly but surely gathered Liam in his arms and pulled him to hi chest. Liam let out a whimper and snuggled into him. Zayn started to place kisses on the back of his neck. Liam whimpered again and tried to pull away from Zayn.

"Baby...." Zayn said into his ear and Liam's body stiffened. He slowly turned around in Zayn's arms before slowly opening his eyes. Once his eyes met Zayn's he started to cry. 

"Great... now I'm hallucinating you are here." Liam sobbed out.

Zayn silenced his cries as he kissed his lips. Liam shut up and wrapped his arms around his neck and played with his hair. Zayn licked Liam's lip and Liam instantly opened his mouth allowing the kiss. Zayn shifted and rolled over so he was hovering over Liam. He didn't break the kiss as he slowly reached his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a packet of lube. Placing it on the bed next to him before kicking off his sweats and boxers.

He rolled his hips down into Liam's earning a moan from him. He smiled into the kiss and slowly started to kiss his way down Liam's jaw to his neck and started sucking on his pulse point.

Liam let out a moan and tilted his neck to give Zayn better access. Zayn kept sucking, nipping and licking as he slowly slipped his hands into Liam's pants and pulled them down to his ankles. He placed a final kiss on his mark he just left on Liam before kissing his way back to his lips. 

He reached for the packet of lube and slicked up his fingers before pushing them slowly into Liam. Liam dropped his head and let out a moan. Zayn placed his lips on the other side of Liam's neck and started leaving a mark there as well. He slowly pumped his finger into Liam a few times before adding another. He curled them earning the most delicious noise out of Liam.

Zayn pumped and curled his fingers a few more times before he pulled out completely. He slowly slicked himself up pumping a few times before he slowly pushed into Liam. 

Liam let out a moan as Zayn slowly pushed in and out of him fully making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. Liam was a whimpering mess under him. He slowly pulled away to look down at him as he kept his slow but hard pace. 

Liam lay in bed motionless with his eyes squeezed closed as he kept letting out little whimpers and moans. Zayn smiled and it hit him just how much he loved the boy under him. He placed a sweet and quick kiss to his lips before he looked down at his neglected length.

Zayn slowly took it in his hands and started to pump. He twisted his wrist the way he knew Liam loved. He kept rocking into Liam at a slow pace and Zayn could feel himself getting close. He felt Liam twitch in his hand and Liam came a few seconds later sending Zayn over the edge with him. Zayn sloppily pumped a few more times before pulling out.

Liam was a panting mess beneath him. Zayn smiled as he leaned down to kiss Liam. Liam quickly sat up his head colliding with Zayn's hard.

"Ow Liam what the hell?!" Zayn hissed as he rubbed his sore forehead. 

"Zayn?" Liam said as he opened his eyes and looked up at him. 

"Yeah?" 

"What... ummm.... what are you doing here?" Liam shifted uncomfortably. 

"I came for you Liam."

"Oh..." Liam looked around the room. "What just happened?"

"You... um.... you don't know?" Zayn asked as he shifted so he was laying next to Liam.

"I had a dream that we made love." Liam sighed. Zayn laughed. 

"Am I that good?!" Liam looked down and now noticed both him and Zayn were naked.

"Yeah. Why don't you top more often?" Liam laughed before he quickly stopped getting serious. "Why are you here?"

"Liam... I.." Zayn took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Liam. I shouldn't have run. You just caught me off guard and I didn't know how to react. You are my best mate and I don't want to lose you."

"I really do love you Zayn." Liam said. 

"I just.... I'm sorry Liam but I can't."

"Leave." Liam said with force.

"Li.. no... I'm not.."

"Get the fuck out of my house Zayn!" Liam yelled. Zayn nodded and crawled out of bed. Zayn got dressed in silence. As he was ready to leave he turned to Liam.

"My wedding is on Friday and I would really love it if my best man and my best friend was by my side." Zayn said as he left the room. Liam laid back on the bed and allowed himself to cry.

It was now Friday. The other boys had convinced Liam to go the wedding. Louis had said something along the lines of 'if you truly loved him you would want him to be happy' or something like that. All Liam wanted was for Zayn to be happy. He just didn't know if he could stay in a band with him after everything that happened. So he was ultimately going to the wedding to say good bye. 

As he pulled up to the church he had second thoughts. He knew he owed this to Zayn. He was after all, his best friend. Regardless Liam knew he would always love Zayn even if Zayn couldn't love him the way he wanted him to. 

Liam took a deep breath and got out of his car. The wedding had officially started about 20 minutes ago. Liam had to talk himself into getting out of the car making him late. Well, better late than never.

He slowly walked up the steps and into the building. He looked around and noticed the wedding was happening. He quietly slipped into the room taking in the man in front of him marrying a girl. Zayn kept glancing around the room and looking back to the place behind him. Liam felt a pang of guilt about not being next to him where he should be.

"If anyone has any reason why these two shouldn't get married... speak now or forever hold your peace." Liam took a deep breath as he stood.

"I have something to say." All eyes turned to him. 

He looked up and locked eyes with Zayn as he walked his way towards him. Perrie hissed at him as he stood in front of Zayn. 

"Zayn, I love you. You know that. I love you so much." Liam stated grabbing Zayn's hands in his own before he continued. "After everything with Danielle, I never thought I would love someone as much as I loved her. But then you came into my life and you were my rock. You were there for me at my lowest. You were by my side at my highest. Zayn you are my best friend and regardless I will always love you. But since you don't feel the same I need to let you go. I'm letting the band go. You guys will be fine without me. I will always love you and I'm sorry for ruining your wedding." He dropped Zayn's hands and leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. "Bye Zayn." Liam whispered as he turned and walked back down the aisle towards the door. 

Zayn looked around the room. He locked eyes with Perrie who smiled sweetly at him. She took a step towards him and grabbed his hand. 

"Go after him Zayn." Zayn looked back to the boys who nodded in agreement. Zayn looked back towards Liam who was halfway down the aisle. Zayn placed a kiss to Perrie's cheek and ran after Liam.  
"Li wait!" Zayn yelled. Liam halted and turned around. "Liam, you are my best friend. I have never had a friend I have trusted as much as you in my life. You mean the world to me. I don't know what I would ever do without you. I hope I never have to find out. I want to grow old with you Liam. I love you so so so much and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it. Can you ever forgive me?" 

Liam stepped forward and wiped a few tears from Zayn's eyes. He quickly pulled his head towards him and sealed their lips in a kiss. Everyone in the room started to cheer. They pulled away and looked around the room sheepishly. 

"I came here for a wedding so there sure as hell better be one!" Paul barked as he stood from his spot and walked towards the two boys. Liam gulped. "Here, I brought this just in case." He winked handing Zayn a gold band. 

Zayn looked up to him and smiled as he pulled him into a hug mumbling a thank you. Zayn looked at Liam.

"I think this is just your size." He said holding it out to Liam. Liam smiled.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?!"

"Would you like to be a Malik?" Zayn asked sheepishly. 

"The real question is would you like to be a Payne?" Zayn smiled at him. 

"I would love to be one, if you would have me." Liam grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Let's go then!" They both walked hand in hand back to the priest. 

"About time" Liam heard Louis mumble to Harry. Liam turned to Perrie.

"I'm sorry Perrie." She waved him off. 

"You are the one that makes him truly happy Liam. I am happy for you two." She wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you!" Liam whispered.

"Go get your man!" She laughed as she pulled away and started to walk away.

"Perrie wait!" She turned around. "Be my best man?" Liam asked causing everyone in the room to laugh. She smiled and joined his side. 

The wedding officially restarted and went off without a hitch. When they were told to kiss each other Zayn gave Liam the most passionate kiss ever shared between the two of them. The room was full of awes as they kept kissing.

"Mate!" Louis moaned causing them to pull away. They all laughed as Liam and Zayn walked down the aisle. 

Zayn and Liam couldn't keep their hands off each other the rest of the night. Liam laughed as Zayn smashed a piece of cake in his face before quickly licking it off. Neither one had ever been happier. 

"I'm so happy for you both!" Perrie said as she pulled them both into a hug. 

"Thank you Perrie, honestly for everything." Zayn said as he wrapped her up in another hug.

"It was nothing Zayn. If you need me to I will be your fake wife. Just say the word babe. You know management will freak about this."

"Thank you." Liam smiled. Before going t dance with his husband. 

Later that night laying in bed, Liam cuddled close to Zayn, he finally let his mind wander.

"What are we going to do about management?" 

"If they have a problem with it, we will walk away. You know the other boys will join us because Louis and Harry want to get married too. But let's not talk about that right now." Zayn placed his lips to Liam's. Liam deepened it.

"I love you Mr Payne!" Liam said with a huge smile on his face.

"And I love you Mr Malik!" Zayn smiled back placing his lips on Liam's again.

Zayn was right. Liam knew that no matter what happened now Zayn was officially his and no one could take that away from him. He finally had the man of his dreams and he had never been happier.


End file.
